Jasper the New Villain
by aquamarinethegem
Summary: Jasper has changed a lot. Becoming Swellview's biggest villain and your ex-best-friend finding out your secret identity is hard. That's when you need to get a sidekick. OC/OC at one point


**After a chemical accident in the Man Cave, Jasper gets Dark Magic powers. He started turning into a villain. It only goes downhill from there. Huge AU! Jasper is also very out of character, hopefully you don't mind it**

* * *

Jasper was sitting in detention, his hair messy and his black leather jacket wrinkled. He was in the middle of Bysh and Mitch Binsky. Lots of things had happened over the past month.

* * *

 _Beginning of March_

 _"Jasper, don't you think you're using your powers to your own advantage?" Henry said to Jasper in the Man Cave. "No, Why?" Jasper replied, eating a granola bar. "Well, now you're using Dark Magic for nearly everything. Don't you think that's a bit... excessive?"_

 _Jasper bit his granola bar, "No."_

 _"Look, I think we should find away to get rid of your powers, Jasper," Henry stated seriously. "No! Henry, why can't you just let me live!" The arguement sprawled out._

 _"Jasper! Shut the fuck up for once!" Henry snapped. Jasper was filled with anger. Right then and there, Jasper Dunlop punched his best friend Henry Hart in the face._

* * *

Jasper chuckled at the thought of Henry's bruise on his face. The old Jasper was gone. The new Jasper was in. Jasper wasn't a bucket loving freak anymore. He was a careless, free spirit. He was also Swellview's biggest villian, Toxic Taint. Only one person knew his biggest secret. Not even in all the fights he's had with Kid Danger and Captain Man, they still haven't found out his true identity. Hopefully, they wouldn't find out anytime soon.

 _Ringgg_

The loud bell rang in Jasper's ear. Jasper clenched his mouth shut. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the school. He had to plan his next crime. He got into his new car and drove to his house. His mom knew nothing about his powers, and she wasn't going to find out anytime soon. She wondered how Jasper could afford his new clothes, but she just assumed in was from his (former) job at Junk and Stuff. Jasper walked up into his room, covered in bags of money and a diamond here and there. It was from all his successful crimes.

His next one was hopefully going to be from the Swellview Museum of Arts. They had the biggest collection of stones. Stones that could possibly boost his powers. He grabbed his notebook of crimes and started writing.

"Then I'll have to sneak past them..." Jasper mumbled, trailing off.

 _Couple hours later._

"JASSPPPEERR, DINNERR" Jasper's mother called. Jasper sighed, got up, and left his room. He chuckled at the thought of what he was gonna do tonight. He sat down and started eating his food.

"What's got you all giggily?" His mother chuckled. "Nothing, Can I go to Jonah's house tonight?" Jasper said. Jonah used to live in Seattle, but moved to Swellview last year. Jonah has always been a bully, giving the nerds wedgies and throwing insults to the populars.

"I don't see the problem in it,"

Jasper mentally high-fived himself. He ate his food and told his mom he was going to Jonah's.

* * *

Jonah knew about Jasper's double life, he was like Jasper's little get away man. When he arrived at Jonah's, he went straight to the boy's bedroom.

"Hey, Jonah! Wanna see my next crime?" Jasper excitedly said, in a hushed tone. Jonah nodded, not looking away from his video game.

"I'm going to the Museum of Arts. First, I sneak in by pretending to be an onlooker. Then I get you to distract one of the guards. I grab the three jewels. If Henry and Captain Man come, get in the car and wait for me to come out." Jonah nodded, clenching his teeth from the intensity of his game. The TV made a "Boom!' noise while Jonah let out a sigh, "This game sucks ass, to be honest,"

"Let's go, we'll use my car," Jonah said, grabbing his black keys. They went to the car and drove off to the museum. When they arrived, they bought tickets to visit and walked right in. They went to the jewel exhibit. Jonah went up to the guard, who was wearing a blue uniform with a black tie.

"Nice tie you got there, Mr..." Jonah looked at the guys name tag, "Meyer,"

Jasper ignored Jonah's distracting while he went to the bathroom and changed into his Toxic Taint costume. It was a black suit, with holes in the palms to shoot out black magic. He had a mask, but left his brown straight hair free. There was also black boots.

He walked out of the boys bathroom, crouching. He shuffled over to the exhibit. He made it to the jewels and snagged them. "Hey! He just stole three jewels!" Someone yelled. Jasper laughed. The same someone whipped out there phone and called the Captain Man hotline.

Jasper knew what was coming next, Kid Danger.

In five minutes, he heard Kid Danger barge through the door.

"Toxic Taint! Of course it's you!" Kid Danger yelled.

"You bet!" Jasper said, changing his voice slightly.

Kid Danger walked up and threatened to hurt Toxic Taint.

"Do. it. I dare you." He said, looking into Henry's eyes. Henry lifted his fist, and punched Toxic Taint/Jasper in the face. Jasper was filled with anger. He shot black magic right at Henry's stomach. It burned his stomach. He clenched in pain. Henry kicked Jasper in the stomach. Jasper wasn't taking anything, going head first into Henry. He inflamed in black fire. Jasper got up weakly, the small black flames on the floor. Henry looked pissed at him. He got up.

He went right towards Jasper's mask and ripped it right off.

"Ja-Ja-Jasper?" He wheezed out. Jasper's eyes widened and ran out. He hopped into Jonah's car. "I almost got caught back there. Jo," Jasper said to Jonah, using Jonah's nickname. Jonah had a confused look.

"Kid Danger's true identity is Henry, my ex best friend. That's how I have powers, from something that happened in the Man Cave. Back in the museum, He grabbed off my mask," Jasper said. Jonah sat there in shock. Jasper sighed, looking at the jewels he had stolen.

Right inside that museum, Jasper realized he couldn't do this alone. He needed a sidekick.

* * *

 **Yay! First chapter! I think there will be around 20 chapters. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
